What you want most
by mischiefhasnobounds
Summary: Terra wants nothing more than to be with the Titans. However, It will take an outsider's words to give her the courage to face them again.
1. Chapter 1

_"Life has many paths to take, but it is possible to take one that includes love_ _**and**_ _happiness_."

Terra sat miserably in her cave. She had read in the newspapers, like everyone else. The corrupted policeman, Daizo, had been taken down and the Teen Titans had once again been declared true heroes. She had always wanted to be like that, always wanted to be a true hero. But she had betrayed her friends, tried to have them eliminated, except for Beast Boy. _Beast Boy._ His face appeared in her head again. He had always understood, always tried to help her through everything. However, he had turned his back on her that one night, the night Slade had come for her. She had betrayed them once. She wouldn't betray them again. But did she really want that? Isolation for the rest of her life? Give up adventure and true friends for safety and friends who would probably ditch her at the first call for help? _No._ She was starting to question herself on that decision. Terra stood and walked over to the mouth of her cave, shaking her head and trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of her. How would she handle this?_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Terra sat at that one diner, the one that she had brought Beast Boy to the night she betrayed the Titans. She remembered the look on his face when he had tried the pie. However, her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a stranger suddenly sit next to her. He was young, looking not much older than she was, he had green eyes, and his hair was jet-black. His most important feature was that he sported a scar running down across his right eye.

"You look troubled," He spoke finally, turning himself to look at her."What's wrong?"

Terra turned and looked at the slice of pie she had hardly eaten. "Nothing."

He stared at her for a moment, then turned toward the counter and ordered a cup of water. "Relationship problems, isn't it?"

"What? No! I don't have any problems. Please, just leave me alone."

The stranger turned to look at her again. "I said that to myself a long time ago. I lost one of my best friends because of that. You might not necessarily be having problems with boyfriends, but if it's trouble with your friends, then I'm able to listen."

Terra looked at him once more. The stranger had suddenly hardened his voice, making him sound dark, darker than he already was. She suddenly realized he was telling the truth. His eyes wore a slight glare, but his expression was already dark anyway. She finally decided to trust him. "I hurt my friends a long time ago, turned them down, hurting them when all they had ever shown to me was kindness. They were the best friends, the_ only_ friends I ever had. All I want is to go back and say I'm sorry, but I know they already want nothing to do with me."

"That's not true." The stranger spoke quietly. "Those friends of yours, they should be willing to accept that apology. If they ever turned it down once, it's only because they still felt the pain. Don't just take that friendship and throw it in the trash. You'll just stack another burden upon another if you do that. Find them again. Ask if they would ever accept you again. They should be more willing to listen this time. Just hearing you makes it seem as if they mean a lot to you. Go to them. It's what you really want."

Terra felt a sudden warmth in her chest. He had made her feel much better. She got up and started towards the door. However, remembering the stranger , she turned and said, "Thanks for those words. What's your name, anyway?"

The stranger stared at her in silence, then replied, "No problem. Just call me..._Josh_."

Terra ran out the door and headed towards the coast. She had some friends who needed apologies.

* * *

In the diner, Josh stared at the door where the blonde girl had run out. He hadn't done such a kind thing in a long time. Friendships were not meant to be torn apart like that. Soon after she left, Josh pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. He read the lines on the paper:  
"_You want information? Then bring me the Teen Titans...and their friends the wannabe villains too._

_-DD"  
_Without another word, Josh paid for Terra's tab and his own and left.


End file.
